Nala bath crisis
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Simba and his family went to the city to meet Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, and Daffodil, Nala struggles about her bath taking problem. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
One day at Pride Rock, Simba and Nala are here to announced a surprise for Kiara and Kion.

Simba said, "Kiara, Kion, we have a surprise for you."

Kion said, "What is it dad?"

Simba said, "We're taking a little family vacation."

Kiara said, "Oh, can we go to the beach?"

Kion said, "What? No, the beach is boring. How about the Zoo?"

Kiara said, 'No, the beach."

Kion said, "ZOO!"

Kiara said, "BEACH!"

Kion said, "ZOO!"

Simba said, "Calm down, calm down. We'll get to see both, don't worry."

Nala whispered to Simba and said, "Simba dear, please tell the kids where we're really going."

Simba said, "Yeah, honey, don't worry. We're going to a city. Ever heard of one?"

Kion said, "Well, Ono once told me he saw a building. I think it could be the city."

Simba said, "He's probably right. That's why our bird friends are valuable. Even old Banana Beak..."

Nala said, "Simba!"

Simba said, "Sorry. Even after all these years, I can't stop thinking of him that way..."

Kiara said, "How are we gonna get to the city?"

Kion said, "Well duh, we can walk."

Kiara said, "I can't walk that far."

Simba said, "Hmm...Didn't think that one through, did we, honey?"

Nala said, "Hmm, I got an idea. We could get a ride."

Kion said, "How?"

Nala said, "We'll ask the animals if they could help us carry you two while we go to the city."

Kion said, "Awesome! How about an elephant ride?"

Simba said, "Alright."

So Simba and Nala went to ask the elephant if they could carry Kiara and Kion to the city with them. The elephant nodded and they carry Kion and Kiara with Simba and Nala to the city.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! This is awesome!"

Kiara said, "I guess so..."

Simba said, "Are you two having fun up there?"

Kiara said, "I think I'm gonna get sick."

Simba said, "Don't worry princess, we're almost there."

After an hour later, they finally made it to the city.

Kion said, "Whoa! Look at that!"

Kiara said, "Yeah, really cool, Kion..."

Kion said, "Wait, why are we going to the city?"

Nala said, "We want you to meet our special friends when we were little. Right Simba."

Simba said, "Yep! Remember when you and Daffodil swapped bodies?"

Nala said, "Yes, I remember."

Kion said, "So you been to the city right."

Nala said, "No, but I'm sure you'll like the city as much as the Prideland."

So they all got off the elephant and started going to the apartment. Simba knocked on the door and Emily Elizabeth came out.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, guys! Nice to see you!"

Simba said, "Hi Emily Elizabeth. I want you to meet our children. This is Kiara the future queen of the Prideland and Kion the leader of the Lion Guard."

Kion and Kiara said, "Hello."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, gosh, you two are so CUTE!"

Emily Elizabeth grabs the cubs and squeezes them in a tight embrace.

Kion said, "Ahh. Hey Kiara, remind me not to brush my hair."

Kiara said, "Got it."

Emily Elizabeth placed down the cubs and said, "Would you cubs like to see Clifford? He's at the room."

Kion said, "Oh, can we dad?"

Kiara said, "Please."

Simba said, "Alright, let's all go see him. It's been a long time..."

Nala said, "Is Daffodil still around, Emily?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yep. Clifford too. I'll go get them."

So Emily Elizabeth went to her room to get Clifford and Daffodil.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, Daffodil, we have a guest here."

Clifford said, "We do."

Daffodil said, "Who is it?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I'll give you a hint. Daffodil once got switch by someone."

Daffodil said, "Oh, no...Not her..."

Clifford said, "Don't worry Daffodil. She's not in your body anymore. Beside, we haven't seen them for a pretty long time or Simba."

Daffodil said, "That's true..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well come on."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to see Simba and Nala.

Simba said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford said, "Yeah! How are you, buddy?"

Simba said, "It been a while. I want you too to meet our cubs, Kion and Kiara."

Clifford said, "Hey, guys!"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! You're the tiniest dog I've ever seen!

Clifford said, "Thanks. I'm usually the runt of the liter."

Kion said, "You kind of remind me of Dogo."

Clifford said, "Who's Dogo?"

Kion said, "He was a jackal pup almost the same size as you."

Clifford said, "Cool."

Daffodil said, "Hi Kiara."

Kiara said, "Hi, Daffodil!"

Nala came in and said, "Ah, Daffodil...Never thought you'd see me again, did you?"

Daffodil said, "Um, yeah. Unlike the last time we met."

Kiara said, "Mom? Daffodil? Is there something I don't know about?"

Nala said, "Okay, bunny, which one of us is telling her? Me, or you?"

Daffodil sighed and said, "Clifford, you tell her."

Clifford whispered to Kiara ear and said, "Nala and Daffodil switched body and they been going crazy. Simba and Emily Elizabeth had to fix it. Soon, they got back to normal."

Kiara said, "Wow..."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you did mention how she deliberately got my body all dirty, right?"

Clifford said, "Uh, no..."

Kiara said, "Wait, what?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, Nala was kind of making Daffodil's body dirty, but only because we got switched and we don't even know how."

Kion said, "Wait, you mean to tell me that you don't even know how you got switched in the first place."

Nala said, "Nope. We never did find out..."

Daffodil said, "Oh, look at you, changing the subject! You covered my wonderful little pink body with dirt!"

Nala said, "Don't blame me. Blame the person who change us."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, let not fight. Remember, you got to put your past behind you."

Daffodil said, "No!"

Nala said, "Oh, come on. It's not as if you're dirty right now..."

Daffodil said, "Do you have any idea how traumatizing it was to see even a speck of dirt on my body?"

Nala said, "Oh, come on..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't act so calm, Nala. There's one thing I remember about that experience that you haven't brought up..."

Nala said, "Oh really. Would you wish if dirt were never made."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, that would be a big help."

Nala said, "Well then, why don't you buy a magic lamp and wish that dirt can never make anyone dirty again."

Simba said, "Now Nala, don't fight in front of the children."

Nala said, "Simba, come on. They've seen us fight. How is this any different?"

Kion said, "No dirt? Never being dirty again? That would be sad..."

Clifford said, "Unleast we don't have to waste water."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, Nala? Remember what happened after you rolled in the dirt? Remember what happened when Simba and I finally found you?"

Nala's eyes widen in horror and said, "Oh, god...Here it comes..."

Simba said, "We used Squirtle to wash you off."

Nala said, "And I hate it."

Kiara whispered to Kion and said, "Hey Kion, I think mom does have a point. We should get rid of dirt. That way Bunga doesn't have to smell all the time."

Kion said, "Leave Bunga out of this!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "We didn't just do that, Nala. Remember how I gave you a bath in the waterhole? Put you in the water, rinsed you off, put soap on you and scrubbed you clean?"

Nala growls and said, "You're loving this, aren't you?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It was so funny. I never figured anyone, especially a girl, could hate a bath as much as you did..."

Kiara said, "Am I seriously the only one in this family who LIKES baths?"

Kion said, "Well you are a girl."

Kiara said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Kion said, "Girls love to get clean. They hate dirt."

Kiara said, "Which is why we gotta find a magic lamp and wish that dirt never harm anyone."

Kion said, "But then I wouldn't have any fun..."

Kiara said, "Quiet, let's listen!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Can we please resolve this so we can have a nice visit?"

Daffodil said, "Apologize now, and I might, MIGHT, forgive you."

Nala said, "But this was years ago! I was a cub! How can you possibly hate me for this all these years later?"

Daffodil said, "Because getting dirty is the worst thing that can happen. It worst than Clifford reading my diary or getting kicked out of the apartment."

Nala said, "And what if I refuse to apologize?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Take a wild guess."

Nala realized what Emily Elizabeth was gonna do. She sighed and said, "Alright. Daffodil, I'm sorry for trying to make your body dirty. It was wrong of me."

Daffodil said, "Apology accepted Nala."

Clifford said, "Well then, now that this one is over, what should we do now?"

Simba said, "Hmm...This is tough."

Nala comes up to Emily and said, "Were you really going to give me a bath again?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hee hee...Yeah. I was all ready to have Simba and Clifford help me drag you into the bathtub and give you a good scrub."

Nala said, "Uh, Simba is my husband so even if he force me, I would get a divorce."

Simba said, "Don't listen to Emily Elizabeth. She was just teasing you."

Kion said, 'Well anyway, are you the only human who lives in the apartment Emily Elizabeth?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "No. Clifford, Daffodil, and I have tons of friends living at our building."

Kion said, "Cool! Do we get to meet any of them?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure. Maybe you'd like me to show you around our apartment first?"

Kiara said, "That would be great."

So Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil took the lions for a tour of the apartment. The livingroom, the bathroom, kitchen, parent's room, Emily Elizabeth room, laundry room, and dining room.

Simba said, "This is a nice place, Emily..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks. Favorite part of the place, anyone?"

Simba said, "I like the livingroom where I can watch TV."

Nala said, "I like the kitchen where I can make food."

Kion said, "I like the dining room, where I can eat!"

Kiara said, "And I like the bathroom, because I can get clean."

Clifford said, "Well I'm glad you likes it."

Daffodil said, "Hey Kion, Kiara, wanna meet our pet friends."

Kion said, "Sure."

Kiara said, "That would be wonderful."

So Clifford and Daffodil took Kion and Kiara to meet their friends. They first went to Jorge's apartment.

Clifford said, "Jorge, are you in there?"

Jorge open the door and said, "Hola Clifford, Daffodil. What up?"

Daffodil said, "Hey Jorge, look who we brought."

Jorge said, "two lions cubs, cool."

Kion said, "I'm Kion by the way."

Kiara said, "And I'm Kiara."

Jorge said, "Wow, it nice to meet you. By the way, I heard Daffodil yelling. Is there any trouble?"

Kiara said, "Yeah, it was our mom."

Jorge said, "Huh?"

Kion whispered to Jorge and said, "They were both fighting about when they were switched, our mom usually wanted Daffodil body to get dirty."

Jorge said, "Wait, what?"

Kion said, "A long time ago, when Mom was our age, somehow her body got switched with Daffodil's. When Emily and Mom came to our home to fix it up, Mom got dirty and Daffodil didn't like it. Then Emily gave Mom a bath, and she didn't like that. So they both ended up hating each other."

Jorge said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "Daffodil still hated Mom for not apologizing, hence the argument, and it took Emily threatening to give Mom a bath again, in her own body, for her to apologize to Daffodil."

Jorge said, "Wow, it seem harsh. Well, I'm glad things work out."

Kion said, "So, who's your owner?"

Jorge said, "Oh, my pet owner is Nina."

Kion said, "What is she like?"

Jorge said, "She's an organized girl who is best friend with Emily Elizabeth. She's Mexican like me of course. We once got famous and we usually celebrate Cino De Mayo."

Kiara said, "What Cino De Mayo?"

Jorge said, "It a fancy word for party."

Kion said, "Wow."

Jorge said, "Well, I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you lions."

So Jorge went back into the apartment.

Kiara said, "He was nice."

Kion said, "That's why you like him right."

Kiara said, "Hey."

Daffodil said, "Alright, let calm down."

Kion said, "So Clifford, any other friends in the apartment."

Clifford said, "Sure. Follow me."

So Clifford and Daffodil took Kion and Kiara to Flo and Zo apartment. Clifford knocked on the door.

Flo said, "Hi Clifford."

Zo said, "Hi Daffodil. Who your new friends?"

Clifford said, "Guys, this is our lion cubs friends, Kion and Kiara."

Flo said, "Hello."

Zo said, "It nice to meet you."

Flo said, "Well it nice to meet you. I'm Flo and this is my brother Zo."

Kion said, "Wow, another lion type cat, cool."

Flo said, "So, we heard Daffodil yelling. Are you and Clifford fighting again?"

Clifford said, "No, it was not me and Daffodil."

Kion said, "It was our mom."

Zo said, "Huh?"

Kiara said, "Not so long ago, Daffodil and Nala switched body and Nala was making Daffodil's body a mess."

Kion said, "Nala is scared o the water."

Zo said, "Wait, what makes you think Nala is afraid of taking bath?"

Daffodil said, "Ask her if she's going to take one. Just ask it, and see how she reacts."

Zo said, "Well, we gotta go now."

Flo said, "Yeah, we got Jewish plan up ahead."

Clifford said, "Alright, we'll see you later."

So Flo and Zo went back into their apartment.

Clifford said, "Alright, let go to the courtyard. There is a banana peak that I know you'll be interested."

Kion said, "All right! Take us!"

Clifford and Daffodil took Kion and Kiara outside.

Clifford said, "Hey Norville, are you out here?"

Norville said, "Hi Clifford. How my fine red friend?"

Clifford said, "Come look at our visitors!"

Norville said, "Ahh, lions. Run for your lives."

Kion said, "Whoa, settle down. We're not gonna hurt you."

Norville said, "You aren't?"

Kiara said, "Nope. We're as gentle as can be."

Norville said, "Well, I'm Norville. So Clifford, who are those lions cub anyway?"

Clifford said, "This is Kion and her sister Kiara."

Kion said, "Hi."

Kiara said, "It nice to meet you."

Norville said, "Well, it nice to meet you all."

Kion said, "So Norville. Mind if we give you a cool nickname."

Norville said, "Well, I already have Daffodil who called me birdbrain."

Daffodil said, "No I didn't."

Kiara said, "Actually, it not that."

Norville said, "Well, what is it?"

Kiara said, "Banana Peak."

Norville said, "Banana Peak. Hmm, I like it. Sound great."

Kion said, "The last bird to be given that nickname didn't like it...I'm pleasantly surprised..."

Norville said, "Well, anyway, I heard Daffodil yelling at someone. What was going on?"

Clifford came up and said, "Not so long ago, Daffodil and Nala switched body and Nala was wanting to get her body's dirty."

Norville said, "Whoa. Well, I gotta go now. See ya later guys."

Clifford said, "Bye Norville."

So Norville flew away."

Daffodil said, "Come on, let get back into the apartment."

So the four went back into the apartment to see the others.

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth, we're back."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ah, there you are. How are the tour?"

Kion said, "It was pretty neat."

Kiara said, "We kind of expose the secret to Daffodil and Nala about taking baths."

Nala said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "That's right, we told everybody that you were getting my fur all dirty."

Nala said, "Grr, don't start with me bunny."

Simba said, "Alright, let calm down."

Emily Elizabeth said, "By the way Nala, it times for you to have a bath now."

Nala said, "What? No."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Too bad. Allow me to take you to the bathtub."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got a big idea. Why don't we take Nala to the pool."

Simba said, "Where is it?"

Clifford said, "Come on, I'll show you."

So Clifford took everybody to the pool at the Dog Park.

Kiara said, "Wow, that a lot of dogs."

Clifford said, "I know, right? This is a dog-friendly city, definitely."

Daffodil said, "Emily, did you remember to bring the soap and scrub brush?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Darn it, I forgot! Hang on, I'll be right back. Don't move until I return, okay guys?"

Clifford said, "No wait Emily Elizabeth. You can't use soap and other material at the park. It illegal."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh...Should we just go home and give Nala her bath in the tub? It's not really going to help her get over her hatred of baths if she doesn't take a proper bath..."

Daffodil said, "In case you haven't notice. Nala is a wild animal which means wild animal do not take proper bath."

Nala said, "See? I don't need one! I can happily go without any kind of bath for the rest of my life."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, no. You're not getting out of this, Nala. Like it or not, you are getting a bath, soap included."

Nala said, "Oh yeah, well first you gotta catch me."

Nala ran off as fast as she can.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Great, now we have to CHASE her?"

Simba said, "Oh, believe me, I was as bad as her when we were cubs. I might know how to catch her. Follow me!"

So they all started to chase Nala. As Nala was running, she soon got capture by the animals control.

Animal Control Man said, "Gotcha! What are you doing here?"

Nala said, "I'm Nala, queen of the Pride Lands!"

Animal Control Man said, "And just what are you, a lioness, doing in a dog park?"

Nala said, "My family and I are visiting an old friend."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nala."

Nala said, "Huh?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I am so sorry, Officer. She ran away from us."

Simba said, "And don't worry about us. We're perfectly civilized."

Animal Control Man said, "Okay, I'll let you guys off this one time. Now, go back home and get some rest."

So the Animal Control Man left and they all went back to the apartment. As they started to go in the building, a newspapers quickly hit Emily Elizabeth.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ow."

Simba said, "Is that a newspaper?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, let me see."

Emily Elizabeth read the newspaper and notice that a pack of Hyneas are rampaging the city.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow...This is really bad..."

Simba said, "We have to stop them. It's our main priority."

Nala said, "Even over my bath?"

Simba said, "Yes, honey."

Nala said, "YES!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "But we're still doing it, as soon as we get home."

Nala said, "Aw..."

Kion said, "Don't worry. I'll go stop them."

Kiara said, "But Kion, the rest of the group are back at the Prideland. By the time you get there, it'll be too late."

Clifford said, "Then it look like I'm gonna help fight."

Kion said, "With your size and my Roar of the Elders, we'll beat them for sure!"

Clifford said, "What's the Roar of the Elders?"

Kion said, "Oh, you just wait..."

Simba said, "Kion. Only use the roar when you face the Hyneas."

Kion said, "Sure thing dad. Come on Clifford."

So Kion and Clifford went to find the Hyneas. Soon, they found Janja.

Janja said, "Kion! Never thought I'd see you here, little twerp."

Kion said, "You can never escape me, Janja. Remember, even without my guard, I defend what is right, especially from you."

Janja said, "So you don't have your guard, but this big red thing is a substitute, huh?"

Clifford begins running toward them. Soon, Janja picked him up and threw him back at Kion."

Kion said, "Whoa, are you okay Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Janja said, "Oh, come on. This isn't gonna work, kid."

Kion said, "Oh, yeah? Well, this will!"

Kion uses his Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas flee the city.

Clifford said, "We did it Kion."

Kion said, "Yep. Mission accomplished."

Clifford said, "Let head back to the others."

So they went back to the apartment.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys, did you stop the Hyneas?"

Clifford said, "Yep. They're gone now."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Awesome!"

Kiara said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Simba said, "Well, let give Nala a bath, shall we."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Where is Nala, anyway?"

Simba said, "I'm not sure."

Daffodil said, "We gotta go find her."

So they all went to search for Nala. After hour of searching, they finally found Nala at the Elephant Graveyard.

Simba said, "Man, talk about history repeating itself..."

Nala said, "Give it up, guys! You'll NEVER get me to take that bath!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You're not getting out of it, no matter what you do, or how long it takes..."

Nala said, "Oh you think you're so smart. Well not this time."

Clifford said, "Well what are you doing at the Elephant Graveyard anyway?"

Nala said, "Unleashing my evil plan. I'm gonna make a mud zapper ray that will make every single living things dirty. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiara said, "Mom, no!"

Nala said, "Yes, honey! Yes!"

Kion said, "Can I join you, Mom?"

Nala said, "Of course you can, sweetie."

Kion said, "Awesome!"

Kiara said, "Kion, how could you?"

Kion said, "Sorry Kiara, but a lion gotta do what a lion gotta do."

Kiara said, "No, you turned into Scar."

Kion said, "What? I did not, beside Scar is an old hag."

Kiara said, "Uh, Kion? A hag is a female term. Scar was a guy."

Kion said, "Kiara, that's beside the point. I wanna be dirty with Mom. Is that such a crime?"

Kiara said, "It a crime against fashion."

Clifford said, "You know, maybe I should join Kion and Nala."

Clifford went over to them.

Daffodil gasped and said, "Clifford, why would you join them?"

Clifford said, "Sorry Daffodil, but I like getting dirty sometime."

Daffodil said, "Oh brother."

Simba said, "You know, I'm kind of tempted...I can't decide whether I want to relive my cub days or stay on your side for the sake of seeing Nala all wet."

Clifford said, "Yeah well, not for long."

Kion said, "Soon, everybody in the city and the Prideland will be covered in mud."

Nala said, "AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP US!"

Clifford, Kion, and Nala laughed evilly.

Emily Elizabeth said, "What are we going to do now?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry, we'll stop them."

Nala said, "Oh no you don't."

Nala quickly zapped her weapon onto Daffodil making her dirty.

Daffodil said, "AAAH!"

Nala said, "Ha ha ha! How does it feel to be dirty in your own body this time?"

Daffodil said, "Grrrr, you're gonna pay for that you hairball."

Kion said, "Cork it Daffodil. Don't need for dirty words, get it. Because you're dirty and you're using word."

Daffodil said, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Simba said, "That was actually pretty clever, son."

Kiara said, "Thanks, Dad!"

Nala said, "Come on, you two! Let's keep making everything dirty!"

So Nala, Kion, and Clifford left to make everything dirty."

Kiara said, "Oh no. What are we gonna do?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hmm, I got an idea. We gotta go to the Pokemon world and grab as many water Pokemon as we can."

Simba said, "Right, let go."

Dec 26, 2015So Simba, Kiara, Emily Elizabeth, and Daffodil went to the Pokemon world to look for Pokemon. Emily Elizabeth grabbed a Squirtle, Daffodil grabbed a Froakie, Kiara, grabbed a Vaporeon, and Simba grabbed a Staryu.

Emily Elizabeth said, "All right, everyone! Let's head back to the graveyard!"

Kiara said, "If I have a hunch. I bet Nala, Clifford, and Kion are wrecking the Prideland."

Simba said, "Then we must hurry."

So they all went back to the Prideland. When they got there, they notice that Priderock was covered with mud.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, great..."

Kiara said, "It's one thing to cover themselves in mud, but they've gone so far as to wreck OUR HOME!"

Simba said, "We have to hurry."

They started to get to the top of Priderock, but they were stop by Clifford and Bunga.

Bunga said, "Halt."

Clifford said, "No one will get past this line."

Kiara said, "Oh, of course YOU joined this lot..."

Bunga said, "But of course! Kion's my best buddy!"

Kiara said, "Well, Ono's too much of a clean freak to be taking part in this...Where are Fuli and Beshte?"

Clifford said, "We placed them all in the dungeon."

Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil gasped.

Simba said, "Wait, we don't have a dungeon in Priderock."

Bunga said, "We do now."

Daffodil said, "said, "Well you better get out of our way if you know what good for you."

Clifford said, "And what are you gonna do about it Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Or a certain little puppy will get a timeout."

Clifford said, "Ha. Do you think a timeout is gonna stop us?"

Kiara said, "No, but this will. Vaporeon, use water gun on Clifford."

So Vaporeon uses water gun on Clifford. Causing him to look clean.

Clifford said, "Ah that's nothing."

He shakes himself dry, drenching Simba, Kiara, Emily, Daffodil, and Norville

Bunga said, "Alright. Guards, take these animals to the dungeon."

Kiara said, "What guards?"

Tifu and Zuri came and started arresting Simba, Kiara, Emily Elizabeth, and Daffodil.

Kiara said, "Tifu? Zuri? Please, I'm your friend! I'm the princess!"

Simba said, "And I'm the king!"

Kiara said, "Besides, why aren't you on my side? Zuri, you're the biggest clean freak I've ever seen besides Daffodil! By all rights, you should be with us!"

Zuri said, "Sorry Kiara, but Nala made a deal with me. She said that if I join her, she'll give me a bath every single week."

Emily Elizabeth said, "said, "And why is Tifu doing it?"

Tifu said, "Me and Zuri made a deal that she won't complain about getting dirty."

Kiara said, "Wow...:

Simba said, "If there's one skill your mother has always had, it's her ability to sway others...Including me."

Zuri said, "Silence. Now let go find you a cell."

So Zuri and Tifu took them to the dungeon where Fuli, Beshte, and Ono are at.

Beshte said, "Hey, Kiara."

Kiara said, "Hey."

Ono said, "I guess you're not on your mom and brother's side?"

Kiara said, "Not at all."

Fuli said, "And who the heck are these guys?"

Kiara said, "This is Emily Elizabeth and Daffodil."

Beshte gasped and notice how pretty Daffodil is. He went over and said, "Hello there Daffodil. My, you look so pretty."

Daffodil said, "Thank you. You're quite handsome and strong..."

Beshte chuckled.

Fuli said, "Uh, I don't mean to ruin love, but WE'RE TRAPPED IN A DUNGEON BY SOME CRAZY ANIMALS!"

Kiara said, "We gotta find a way to break through."

Fuli said, "Any ideas?"

Simba said, "Hmm...Let me think..."

Daffodil said, "I know. I saw this in a spy movie once. Sometime, a cell always have a secret door."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But where?"

Simba said, " Let me see...I knew this place like the back of my paw when I was a cub...Explorer that I was..."

He finds a small passage just big enough to fit them one by one.

Simba said, "All right. Follow me, guys."

So Simba led them to a passage that can get them out. Soon, they all escape the cell.

Emily Elizabeth said, "We did it."

Kiara said, "Awesome!"

Simba said, "What do we do now?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Let's find that filthy wife and son of yours."

Simba said, "Hey, never call my wife filthy again. True she went crazy, but that is no need for name calling."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Fine. Let just find them anyway."

So they set off to find Nala and Kion at top of Pride Rock. Soon, they found them.

Simba said, "Even when covered in mud, she's insanely hot..."

Kiara said, "Dad!"

Kion said, "Mom! Look, they escaped!"

Nala said, "Grrrr..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright Nala. You had your fun. Now surrender."

Nala said, "Ha. There is no way I'm gonna listen to you. I am the queen of the Prideland. Soon, Kion will take the throne after my time is done and he will be the new king of the Prideland."

Kiara said, "WHAT!"

Nala said, "Kiara dear, I'm in control now, and what I say goes."

Simba said, "Honey, please, listen.."

Nala said, "Simba, you can always join me, you know..."

Simba said, "Hmm...I'm very tempted..."

Kiara said, "Dad, don't even think about it."

Fuli said, "Beside, Prideland is becoming worst than when Scar first rule."

Simba thought about it for a minute and said, "Fine. I'll join you."

Kiara gasped and Simba went to join Nala at the others.

Kiara said, "Great..."

Nala, with mud splotches decorating her body, embraces Simba and smiles.

Nala said, "I knew you'd see it my way..."

Simba said, "But of course...I love you...Besides, we were both the same when we were cubs..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Simba, I can't believe you join the dark side."

Daffodil said, "I blame DNA."

Beshte said, "Why that?"

Daffodil said, "Because Simba might've gotten some of Scar DNA that cause him to go to the dark side."

Simba said, "Nah, it's not that. I just love my wife and kids. Kiara, you don't have to oppose us, you know."

Kiara said, "But Dad!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You can't make Kiara go to the dark side."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, what will Mufasa say?"

Kiara said, "He would probably disown you dad if you make the Prideland a bad place."

Simba said, "Oh, come on. How are we making this a bad place?"

Nala said, "We're just making stuff dirty..."

Fuli said, "And you'll probably attract Hyneas."

Simba said, "Yeah right. They wouldn't catch a cold."

Kiara said, "Well we're gonna stop you."

Simba said, "Go ahead. Give it your best."

Daffodil said, "Alright Froakie. Use water gun on Nala."

So Froakie used water gun on Nala. Making her soaking wet.

Nala said, "Grrrr! Thank goodness there's enough mud on me that it doesn't have an effect! You're on your own, boys!"

Nala runs off, leaving Simba and Kion alone to face them.

Simba said, "Alright son. What do you think we should do?"

Kion evil chucked and said, "I got an idea."

Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elders and blew away Emily Elizabeth, Daffodil, Fuli, Kiara, Ono and Beshte.

Simba said, "Good job, Kion."

Kion said, "Thanks, Dad!"

Some distance away, Emily Elizabeth, Daffodil, Fuli, Kiara, Ono, and Beshte have landed. Emily rubs her head.

Emily Elizabeth said, "What do we do now?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I got an idea."

Ono said, "What would that be?"

Kiara said, "Have you ever heard of a movie called Christmas Carol?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but how is that going to help us?"

Kiara said, "We can show Nala, Simba, and Kion the past, present, and horrible future that will happen. It worked everytime."

Fuli said, "And how are we gonna show them the past, present, and future?"

Kiara said, "Rafiki can help us."

Daffodil said, "How did I forget about him? He did swap Nala and I back to our regular selves..."

Beshte said, "Then let go."

So they all went to Rafiki's hut for some help.

Kiara said, "Hey Rafiki, are you here?"

Rafiki said, "Kiara, what are you doing here? And Lion Guard members, where is your leader - or Bunga, for that matter?

Kiara said, "It's a little tough to explain..."

Fuli said, "I'll tell him. Nala, Simba, Kion, Bunga, Clifford, Tifu, and Zuri join the dark side to destroy the Prideland. Now we gotta find a way to stop this."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We were hoping you can give us some power and turn three of us to ghost and take them to the past, present, and future."

Rafiki said, "Dark side, eh? What exactly caused this?

Emily Elizabeth said, "Dark side" is a bit loosely applied. The simple fact is that Nala is afraid of baths..."

Rafiki said, "I am well aware of that."

Fuli said, "But our attempts to clean her off made her go crazy, and she gradually recruited our friend and several key Pridelanders to spread mud and dirt everywhere."

Rafiki said, "Hmm...This is not so serious...

Daffodil said, "So, can you give us the ghost power to take them to the past, present, and future?"

Rafiki said, "I'll see what old Rafiki can do, but you'll have to wait until midnight. In the meantime, who would like to be thee ghost?"

Daffodil said, "I'll go to the past, since I been to the Prideland when Simba and Nala were cub."

Kiara said, "I'll go to the present."

Emily Elizabeth said, "And I'll go to the future."

Rafiki said, "All right then. That is what we will do."

So they all left to wait for midnight to come. At midnight, Rafiki came by and call for Emily Elizabeth, Kiara, and Daffodil.

Rafiki said, "Are all three of you ready?"

They all nodded.

Rafiki said, "Alright. First let start with the past. Daffodil, drink this ghost water and it will turn you into a ghost and it will take you to Simba, Kion, and Nala dream together."

Daffodil said, "Okay."

Daffodil drank the ghost water and she was turned into a ghost. She then went into Simba, Kion, and Nala dream.

Daffodil said, "Hello there, lions."

Nala said, "Jeez, you can't even leave me alone in my dreams, can you?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I am the ghost of the past."

Kion said, "And what are you gonna do? Haunt us."

Daffodil said, "I am going to take you back to your past..."

Simba said, "That a myth. You can't take us to the past."

Daffodil grunt and she took Simba, Nala, and Kion to the past to where Simba and Nala were cubs. Simba and Nala watch as their cub selves happily play in a mud puddle and laugh.

Simba said, "Man, that looks even more fun than I remember..."

Cub Nala scoops up a mud ball and throws it at Cub Simba, who laughs and throws another one back at her.

Nala said, "That was awesome..."

Kion said, "Man, you guys were so cool..."

Daffodil said, "Yes. You see Nala. You don't always wanted to stay dirty forever."

Nala said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil took the three to where they were taking a bath. Cub Simba and Cub Nala are in Sarabi and Sarafina's clutches, desperate to escape their bath.

Cub Simba said, "AAH! Mom! Let go of me! You're messing up my mane!"

Sarabi said, "Hold still, Simba..."

Cub Nala said, "Mom, stop it! I don't want a bath!"

Sarafina said, "Settle down, Nala..."

Cub Nala loudly groans and said, "But I wanna stay dirty..."

Cub Simba said, "Me too..."

Nala said, "So you think we ENJOYED going through that, huh? Here's a newsflash: We hated it more than anything else."

Daffodil said, "But, do you think everybody in the whole world hate taking bath?"

Simba said, "Well, no."

Kion said, "I haven't thought about that."

Soon, Daffodil end the dream, causing Nala, Simba, and Kion to wake up.

Kion said, "That was a weird dream...Unless..."

Simba said, "Kion, when we've all had the same experience, it's not really a dream. Granted, we were asleep, but it was a little different."

Kion said, "Can the three of us play in the mud hole together like that? I've love to throw a mud ball at Bunga..."

Nala said, "Of course we can, sweetie."

Kion nuzzles Nala's muddy chest and smiles.

Kion said, "You're awesome, Mom."

Nala said, "I'm glad to hear that son."

Simba sighed and whispered, "Show off."

So the three went back to sleep.

Rafiki said, "So Daffodil, did it work?"

Daffodil said, "Kind of. We need more."

Kiara said, "Then it look like it my turn to take them to the present. Which it was the afternoon."

So Rafiki gave Kiara the ghost water and enter in Simba, Nala, and Kion dream.

Kiara said, "Mom? Dad? Kion?"

Kion said, "Oh, great, not you..."

Simba said, "Hi, sweetie. What is it?"

Kiara said, "I am Kiara, the ghost of the present. I am gonna show you what happen last afternoon."

Kion said, "We already know what happen this afternoon."

Kiara said, "But, I will show you the ways of animals being terrify after you destroy the Prideland."

So Kiara took the three lions to the present to where they were controlling Pride Rock.

Nala said, "Uh, Kiara? Me and Kion dirty? Pride Rock covered in mud? I don't see anything different."

Kiara said, "But look closely. Do you see Zazu over there? He is dying."

Kion said, "Hevi kabisa! Why?"

Kiara said, "Because getting dirty causes bacteria and it might cause disease which will make you sick. Because you destroy all the water, many animals had been touching others and soon, every animals in the pride will die."

Simba said, "So. What the big deal?"

Kiara said, "The deal is that if all the animals died, you won't have enough food to eat. Don't even think about bugs, you won't survive it."

Simba said, "I did..."

Kiara said, "Dad! That's not the point."

Zazu said, "Oh, I hope they'll stop watching me...They can't know I'm faking this..."

Nala said, "I heard that, Zazu!"

Kiara said, "Guys, this is a dream and Zazu, stop complaining."

Kion said, "So, what is the point Kiara?"

Kiara said, ""The point is, you need to stop making yourself and other animals dirty. It for the good of all the Prideland."

Simba said, "Well, I guess that is true. What do you think Nala?"

Nala said, "Hmph. Maybe we don't need to make everything dirty, but I'm not cleaning myself up..."

Kiara said, "We'll just see about that."

So Kiara end the dream and they all woke up again.

Nala said, "At least it was our daughter and not that rabbit this time..."

Simba said, "Now Nala. Those two does have a point."

Kion said, "So, now what?"

Simba said, "Let go back to sleep."

So the three went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Kiara went back to the others.

Rafiki said, "How did it work?"

Kiara said, "Dad's convinced, but Mom isn't, and I'm not sure about Kion."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Then it look like it up to me to make the bad future."

Rafiki said, "Emily Elizabeth, wear this grim reaper costume first, so they don't recognize you until then."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Got it." She put on the costume and drank the ghost water. She then enter to the lions dream again.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oohhh..."

Kion said, "Who the heck is this?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I am the ghost of the Pride Lands Future..."

Nala said, "Oh, great..."

Simba said, "Hey, at least there won't be more after this."

Emily Elizabeth transport the three to the future of the Prideland. Everything was gone. Pride Rock was destroyed, Hyneas had taken over, many animals and lions had died.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa..."

Simba said, "How in the world did this happen?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You did this."

Nala said, "What you mean we did this?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "This is the future and this is hat will happen if you continued on destroying the Prideland."

Kion said, "I never wanted to end like this."

Nala said, "Just how did we 'destroy the Pride Lands', though? All we're doing is making stuff dirty. You've gotta be pulling our legs..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Because Hyneas adore dirty stuff. Since they were banished to the Outland. Because Kion and Simba were busy helping Nala destroying the Prideland, they did not realize that Hyneas were helping you. Which means, you were trying to make this place for the Hyneas."

Nala said, "No, it impossible. It just not."

Kion said, "Is there a way to fix this?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes. You can start by giving up and clean up the Prideland before Janja and the clan comes."

Kion said, "Okay, we'll clean up the Pride Lands, but not ourselves. Mom and I will prevent this disaster, but we're staying dirty."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Then look at the Elephant Graveyard."

Kion said, "Why?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Do you see those three tombstone over there?"

Nala said, "Yeah."

Simba said, "Who tombstone are they?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Simba, Nala, and Kion."

Kion said, "Just how far into the future is this, anyway?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Two months after tomorrow."

Nala gasped and said, "Oh dear. I know I like being dirty, but never like this."

Emily Elizabeth said, "So, the decision is up to you. What are you going to do?"

Nala struggled and said, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TAKE A BATH! JUST PLEASE NO MORE FUTURE!"

She started to cry.

Emily Elizabeth went up to her and said, "You made the right choice Nala. When you wake up, take a quick bath and that goes for Simba and Kion."

Kion sighed and said, "All right..."

The three nodded and Emily Elizabeth end the dream and they all woke up in the morning.

Nala said, "Ugh..."

Kion said, "I can't believe we have to do this..."

Simba said, "It's okay, guys. Remember, it's for the sake of the lands."

Rafiki said, "Alright lions, are you ready to take a bath?"

Kion said, "Yes."

Nala said, "The sooner we do it, the better it'll be over."

Emily Elizabeth said, "All right, guys. Let's head on over."

So they all walk to the watering hole.

Daffodil said, "Alright, who will be the first lion to go in first?"

Simba said, "I'll go first, since I don't mind and I'm not as dirty. Kion and Nala can wait on the shore, and they can enter once I'm done."

Nala said, "Actually, I got another idea."

Nala push Simba to the water and she jump in after him.

Simba said, "Nala, what was that for?"

Nala said, "This was payback for pulling me to the water when you were in the jungle."

Simba said, "Ha ha! I guess I deserve that..."

Simba washes himself and Nala sits idly in the shallows.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nala, just sitting in the water isn't going to clean you off...You have to wash..."

Nala said, "But I don't wanna..."

Emily Elizabeth pulls out the soap and scrub brush.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ready, Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Yep!"

So they all jump into the water and started washing Nala with soap and shampoo. Nala was struggling, but she started to feel more relax. Nala makes an attempt at relaxing, but suddenly gets worked up again.

Nala said, "Ah! Get off me! Please!"

She kicks and struggles, splashing water everywhere.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't miss a single spot, anyone! We're not stopping until she's 100% clean!"

Nala gasps in terror and said, "How about 90% clean?"

Daffodil said, "No can do, Nala."

Nala sighs, and Emily lifts up one of Nala's hind feet.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Let's get these feet of yours cleaned up..."

Emily rubs the soap bar between Nala's toes.

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, maybe we should join in the fun."

Kiara said, "You read my mind Kion. Wait, what about Tifu, Zuri, Clifford, and Bunga?"

Kion said, "I hope they come to the good side."

Kiara said, "Should we jump in and help wash Mom?"

Kion said, "Sure!"

Before they could jump in, Tifu, Zuri, Clifford, and Bunga came.

Bunga said, "Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'?"

Kiara said, "They're finally giving Mom a bath!"

Zuri said, "Wow, I never thought I'd see this..."

Kion said, "We were about to join them. Wanna help us?"

Tifu said, "Uh yes. Kiara, can you ever forgive us for almost destroying the Prideland?"

Kiara said, "Well, although we had to fix it, I'll forgive you this time. Just promise me it won't happen again."

Tifu and Zuri said, "Cross our heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eyes."

Kiara said, "Thanks girls."

Clifford said, "Wait, where Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford said, "Oh, there you are."

Daffodil said, "Yep! Giving my old enemy a bath's a lot of fun..."

Nala growls and said, "I heard that."

Kiara said, "All right, guys! Let's go join them!"

Everyone save Clifford heads into the water to help bathe Nala. Clifford is content to sit on the shore and watch.

Simba said, "Hey Clifford, aren't you gonna come in the water?"

Clifford said, "No thanks. I rather stay here."

Simba quickly pick up a pile of dirt and threw it on Clifford. Clifford got mad and he quickly jump into the water. Clifford drenches Simba in water.

Simba said, "Ha ha! Stop that!"

Simba and Clifford swim to the other end of the waterhole and toss water at each other as the others bathe Nala.

Nala said, "Oh, why did I ever agree to this?"

Kiara said, "Come on, Mom! This is kind of fun, isn't it?"

Nala said, "Not at all..."

Nala sighs as Tiifu lifts up her left arm, and Bunga soaps up her underarm.

Nala said, "Can't we leave this part alone?"

Bunga said, "Definitely not, Your Majesty!"

Nala said, "Ugh..."

Emily rubs soap between the toes on Nala's other foot.

Emily Elizabeth said, "At least your feet will be nice and clean, right?"

Nala said, "But I liked the dirt between my toes..."

Zuri said, "But you don't wanna get fungus do you."

Nala said, "There's more fungus in my nose."

Bunga said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of that."

Bunga quickly clean Nala's nose.

Zuri said, "Ew Bunga, that's gross."

Bunga said, "Yeah, well unleast I nose how to do it. Get it."

Nala said, "Very funny."

Kion said, "Ha ha ha! I liked that, Bunga..."

Bunga said, "Thanks, Kion!"

Kiara rolls her eyes and said, "Can we concentrate, please?"

Kion said, "Fine, fine, Kiara..."

Daffodil said, "Let see, where else can we wash her?"

Simba said, "Hmm, I got it. Uh, Kion, Kiara, turn around for a second."

Kion and Kiara turned around."

Nala said, "Simba, what are you gonna do?"

Simba said, "Emily Elizabeth, give me the soap."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sure."

She gave Simba the soap.

Nala said, "Simba I'm serious, what are you doing?"

Simba said, "Close your eye Nala and turn around."

So she close her eyes and turn around. Simba quickly wash Nala rear and her undies. Soon, Nala got shocked and said, "Simba, what in the world are you doing?"

Simba said, "Hold still."

Soon Simba was finish.

Simba said, "There. You'd rather have me do that than somebody else, right?"

Nala said, "I guess..."

Emily squirts shampoo out of the bottle and rubs the top of Nala's head and behind her ears.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I can't believe we didn't get here yet..."

Nala said, "Grrr..."

Daffodil said, "Alright Nala. Say Ahh."

Nala opened her mouth and Daffodil began brushing her teeth.

Daffodil said, "Bet you've never done this, have you?"

Nala said, "Not really."

Daffodil said, "That what I thought."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, they're wild animals, Daffodil. I doubt any of them have, even Zuri."

Zuri said, "Nope, but I'd love to try it out some time..."

Daffodil stops brushing Nala's teeth, and Emily grabs a scrubbrush and squirts shampoo on it before scrubbing Nala's back.

Nala said, "I feel like I'm being torture by my own friends and family."

Clifford said, "Don't worry Nala. Soon, you'll be clean in no time."

Nala said, "Ugh...Being clean is gonna suck..."

She winces as her back is scrubbed, gritting her teeth.

Kion said, "Hey mom, remember when my grandmother gave you and Simba a bath."

Nala said, "Yeah, but not like this."

Simba said, "They clean us up with their tongue."

Nala said, "It was still torture..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright. Now it time to put some eyes drop."

Nala said, "WHAT!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't worry. This will only hurt a bit. Zuri, Tifu, grab her."

Zuri and Tifu grabbed Nala and Emily Elizabeth quickly place some eyes drop in both of hey eyes.

Nala said, "AAAH! Why in the heck did you do THAT?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Because you got dirt in your eyes."

Nala said, "So."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now it time for ear drop."

Nala said, "Oh dear."

Tifu and Zuri grabbed Nala again and Emily Elizabeth quickly place some ear drop in both of her ear.

Nala said, "Darn, you guys weren't kidding about making me "100% clean", were you?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Nope! Not a chance."

Nala said, "Oh, no..."

After the ear drop is placed in, they soap up her ears.

Nala said, "Why did I sign up for this?"

Simba said, "It okay Nala. Right now, you are 90 percent clean."

Nala said, "So, can we stop?"

Kiara said, "Nope."

Daffodil said, "Wait, I have an idea. Hey Emily Elizabeth, do you have any dental drill."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I sure do."

She took the dental drill out of her backpack.

Nala said, "Uh, what are you gonna do with that drill?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You have cavity, so I'm gonna clean it."

Emily Elizabeth quickly open Nala mouth and she used the dental drill to clean Nala's teeth.

Nala said, "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Bunga said, "Nala, don't shake. It'll hurt even more."

Nala said, "Emily Elizabeth, you are so evil."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Will you stop complaining?"

Nala said, "No! This is torture!"

Clifford said, "Oh, it is not..."

Nala said, "Yes, it is! I've been washed, scrubbed, rinsed, brushed, and cleaned in every possible way!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well right now it 95 percent. You just need to relax."

Nala said, "What body do I have left to wash?"

Clifford said, "Your tail."

Tifu said, "I'll do it."

Tifu quickly used soap and wash Nala tail.

Nala said, "Why? Why in the world do we have to wash my TAIL?"

Tifu said, "Because it needs to be clean like the rest of you."

Nala said, "Ugh..."

Clifford said, "Now let wash her stomach."

So Emily Elizabeth quickly flip Nala to wash her stomach.

Nala burst into laughter and said, "That tickles. Hahahahaha. Please stop."

Daffodil said, "Don't forget her belly button."

Emily Elizabeth wash her belly button as well.

Nala said, "Ha ha ha! Really, I mean it.."

Emily Elizabeth said, "At least you're laughing..."

Nala said, "Yeah, but still...Ha ha ha ha!"

Simba said, "Okay Nala, you are now 99 percent clean."

Nala said, "Does that mean I'm done?"

Zuri said, "Not yet."

Kiara said, "We just need one more spot to clean."

Nala said, "And what spot would that be?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Your upper chest and neck."

So Emily Elizabeth quickly wash Nala upper chest and neck.

Nala said, "Can't we leave this part dirty?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "You know the answer to that...Besides, once I'm done here, there's still one final step. We'll need to rinse all of the soap and shampoo off of you."

Nala said, "Oh dear."

After washing Nala's upper chest and neck, they all rinse her off. Soon, she was 100 percent clean.

Nala said, "Is my bath finally over?"

They all nodded. Nala was finally happy.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now let get you some towels."

Emily Elizabeth quickly dry Nala up with a towels.

Simba said, "Feeling better Nala."

Nala said, "Yes. Thanks you all for giving me a bath, but you do know I might get dirty again."

Daffodil said, "Don't you dare..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "After all this trouble, you should at least wait a few days."

Nala said, "Oh, fine...I hate being 100% clean already..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Here some perfume, hair gel, and odor so you can look cleaner."

Nala said, "Thanks Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "Well, we gotta go now."

Nala said, "Well that a relief."

Simba said, "Well we hope you can come back to the Prideland again."

Clifford said, "We will, bye."

So Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil waved goodbye to Simba and the others and went back home to the city and the rest of the animals went back to Pride Rock.

The End.


End file.
